Just One Taste
by MoondanceMichelle0603
Summary: Smut/One-Shot; Hermione can't help her attraction to the new, adult Draco Malfoy. Her interest has not gone unnoticed by the sly, fellow Professor either.


Hermione Granger couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine every time Draco Malfoy walked by her in the great hall. It's been 10 years since the war, and he had grown up quite nicely.

Hogwart's new potions professor definitely made all of the young witches (and even a couple wizards) drool as he took his long, smooth strides around the corridors.

"Good morning, professor," he said to Hermione as he plopped in the chair next to her.

"L-Likewise, Malfoy," she stuttered back and tried to hide the blush the that creeped up her neck.

"I must ask, professor, do I make you nervous or something?" He asked and looked at Hermione quizzically. He tilted his head to the side and smirked, his piercing blue gaze making her press her thighs together.

"N-no, of course not," she laughed nervously as she gathered her books and began to stand.

"You didn't even touch your breakfast," he said pointing at the muffin sitting on her plate.

"Uh, I've decided I'm not very hungry," Hermione managed to get out before scurrying out of the hall.

She went and sat in her classroom and started grading through papers. A light knock sounded at the door, and she looked up to see a tall slender figure leaning against the door frame.

"I've brought you an apple in case you feel hungry later, since you didn't eat a breakfast," Malfoy explained as he stalked over to her desk. He rubbed the green apple against the color of his button up shirt before setting it on her desk. "Or perhaps it was just an excuse to see you blush again," he smirked.

Well, he definitely got the reaction he wanted when Hermione bent her head forward to hide her face behind her luscious, brown locks.

His slender hand reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, and she looked up at him furrowing her brows.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" She asked, starting to get overwhelmed and frustrated.

"I like the way I make you nervous. The way you shiver when I walk past and bite your lip when I talk to you," he walked over and put a lock spell on the door.

"I would like to see how much you shiver if I were to actually touch you.. or maybe even bite that lip myself.. that is, if you will allow me to," he explained. Hermione was at a loss for words. Her eyes got big, her mouth was hanging open, and a sea of wetness started to spread down her thighs.

Draco walked behind her chair and spun it so that she was facing him. He pushed her knees apart and kneeled down on the ground in front of her. "Is that okay, love?" His husky voice making her want to moan. She nodded and a smile quickly spread across Draco's face. He started placing kisses from her knees towards her inner thighs before he stopped. "We're going to do this my way," he said as he stood and walked over to his messenger bag sitting by the door.

"A-And what way would that be?" Hermione managed to stutter out. He looked at her and smiled, but said nothing as he pulled rope out of his bag. He walked over to her and tied her ankles to the chair and her hands together in front of her.

"Just like that... mmm, I love seeing you so... vulnerable," he said as he walked around her in circles; like a hawk stalking its prey. He stood behind her and pulled her hair to the side before he started pressing kisses down her neck. Hermione threw her head to the side and moaned. He slid his long, slender fingers over the front of her shirt and unbuttoned it all the way down.

He walked around to the front of her again and bend down on his knees. He started to do small licks up from her knee until he reached her knickers. He looked up at her as he bit down on them and pulled them down to her knees with his teeth, from there he pulled them to her ankles.

His eyes were wide like a kid in a candy store and he licked his lips as he stared at her sweet lips.

"You're so soaked," he said huskily before sliding one finger inside of her and slowly pumping it in and out.

Hermione threw her head back and moaned, bucking her hips towards him. "Do you want more?" he asked her and she nodded. "Tell me, Hermione.. Beg," he ordered sexily.

"Mmm, more please Malfoy please," she managed to moan out as she threw her head back and bucked her hips. He then worked his way up to 3 fingers that he was pumping in and out of her. She was so tight.

"I have to taste you," he said before leaning forward and licking and sucking on her clit.

"Fuck, yes, Malfoy more!" She screamed. He couldn't take it anymore. He bent down and untied her ankles.

"Stand up and turn around" he demanded her. But she obeyed him straight away, lust taking over each and every sense.

He put her tie up hands around the chair and pushed her so that she was bent with her ass in the air. His hands ran down her smooth, toned back before cupping her voluptuous ass. He then smacked it as hard as he could, earning an appreciative moan from Hermione.

He quickly whispered an infertility charm before slamming his giant member into her throbbing pussy. "Bloody hell, you're so tight!" He moaned as he thrusted in and out of her. Hermione resorted to biting down on the rope around her wrists to keep from screaming. He smacked her ass again "I wanna hear you scream!" he ordered her.

"Fuck yes, Malfoy!" She yelled as she threw her head black in ecstasy.

"Call me Draco!" He spanked her again.

"Yes, Draco. Fuck me harder!" She called back to him. That was it. He dug his fingernails into her ass as he thrusted as hard as he possibly could, both of them panting and moaning.

"Fuck, Draco, I'm about to cum," Hermione warned him.

"I-I'm about to-" he started but then he lost all of his words as he exploded into her. She moaned as she peaked and her back arched in ways she didn't know was possible.

They were both still panting as Draco spun them around and pulled Hermione onto his lap. "Bloody hell, that was amazing" he said as he stroked her brown hair and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well... now I could probably eat," Hermione giggled as she reached forward and pulled the apple off of her desk and took a big, juicy bite.


End file.
